Walking on the moon
by Mitchi-chan
Summary: Butch always looks up into the night sky searching for the moon, why? ButchxBell


Walkin' On the Moon: ButchxBell fanfic

AN: Another one shot for this month! Please review and if you want this story to be continued just ask!!

Butch walk down the empty streets in downtown Townsville. It was a cool night, not too hot or too cold just right. He sported his school jacket with the cartoon Tasmanian devil with the words: Townsville Tasmanian Devils in red letters with white lining. Under that he wore a plain white shirt and dark jeans that was slightly hanging from his hips, he also had on black sneakers and wore dark shades. He stare up into the night sky sprinkle with tiny stars.

"Hey, Butch." his good friend, Brick slap him on the shoulder as he look at him with concern. "What's the matter? Nervous?"

"No!" Butch retorted as he moved away from Brick's grasp. He shrugged his shoulders so that his jacket will fall back into place with his shoulders. He was very well built, his arms was slightly muscular and he has an attractive chest that all the girls will run their hands over especially his four-pack abs. and it all thanks to his love of sports, Butch plays on the basketball team, football, soccer, and for his senior year he's trying for the volleyball team. He was a star athlete and team player, he won many awards to make his father proud of him but his mother wish he could show that kind of effort with his schoolwork.

That's when he befriended Brick, who was smiling at Butch as the two of them walk down the streets. Brick is on the honor society and have high grades since the third grade, he enjoys hitting the books then playing on the football team with Butch. The only reason Brick wanted to do football because he can understand the plays better than Butch, Butch just runs and try to catches the ball while Brick calculate how he can throw the ball to Butch so he won't drop it or worse, miss it! Brick is very bright young man also very kind towards Butch, Butch was his only friend due to Brick's coldness towards others but he softens up to Butch because Butch and him had lost someone very important to them.

"Beautiful night, eh?" Brick chuckled as he too gaze at the night sky, he lifted up his identical shades and stare at the sky. He wore the same exact outfit as Butch but he has on black shoes and a chain belt.

"I guess," Butch stop looking at the sky as he shrugs his shoulders then he look straight ahead, he was in deep thought. He didn't pay any attention in what was in front of him because he knows what is in front of him, an empty sidewalk. "Where the hell are we going, anyways?"

"I told you before," Brick chuckled as he punch Butch's shoulder. 'It's a surprise!"

"It has something to do about Friday, isn't?" Butch asked as he stare at Brick's red eyes.

Friday, Butch was very stress during practice for an important game against the Cityville Cougars. He miss every ball that Brick threw at him, he also pass out doing only thirty push-ups, and he start a fight with one of his teammates, the coach yelled at him which made Butch yelled back in self defense which had Brick and a few other teammates to carry him to the locker room to take a cold shower.

"Dude what's the deal?" one of the teammates spoke up after Butch towel dry from his cold shower, his long bangs covered his eyes, emo style.

"Yeah, you seem kind of some sort of pressure," another one pipe in then a few others pop into the discussion. Butch didn't want to hear it so he sat on the wooden bench and dry himself as he look at his teammates talking about him.

"Would you guys mind your own damn business," he said aloud, that shut everyone up as they stare at him.

"I think he needs to get laid," one of them spoke as he nodded his head and rub his chin like he solved the problem. The others nod their head in agreement while Butch shook his, he couldn't believe what his team is thinking, he doesn't need to get laid. He just need a little time off to rest and train not to go out on a Saturday night with Brick somewhere, he prayed to god they wasn't going to a strip club.

"Um, Brick?" Butch hesitated.

"We're here!" Brick stop in the middle of the sidewalk as he stand in front of a building with big iron doors. He opens them which was pitch dark inside, Butch gaze into the dark hole as Brick turn around and smile at him.

Bell moved to the beat of the remix of 'Boom Boom Pow' as she stare at the strobe lights in a complete daze.

_I think we should just take a break from each other_

_Why?_

_I..I just.. I just need some space_

_From what?_

_From you!!_

Bell closed her white eyes as she let the music drown out her thoughts as she raise up her hands and sway her hips like an exotic dancer. Yes, she just came out from a bad breakup from her four month boyfriend, she broke up with him because Ben was too demanding. He wanted her to join the dance club so that she could wear those outrageous booty shorts then the swim team then drill and after that join gymnastics all on top of her ballet lessons, piano lessons, her job at the mall, and cheerleading. She barely had time to catch her breathe when she come home at nine at night also homework!!!! She wanted to pull her long, beautiful white hair from her roots! So after the breakup which was yesterday when they went into a diner, she quit all the teams. She needed a break and her good friend that was dancing next to her, her long blonde ponytail swishing around her. Bubbles giggled at Bell as she dance next to her getting the guys they were supposedly dancing with attention. Bell was wearing a short black halter dress with ballet flats to match. Bubbles went all out with her outfit for Bell's sake as she wore her sparkly blue sequined dress and blue high heel shoes.

"I think they're cute!" she squealed into Bell's ear. "Which one do you want?"

"Oh gawd, Bubbie!" Bell laughed. "I just broke up with an asshole, I don't need another one especially these guys who only is after one thing from me!"

"What your eyes?" Bubbles joke as Bell swatted her but Bubbles dance out of the way.

Bell continued to dance right when the song ended with a techno beat. Bell thought that if she's going to meet Mr. right it was going to be done the old fashion way, love at first sight. She scan the club for any good looking guys.

"Hello??" Butch cried out as he and Brick walked in the dark. "Brick! This the most stupidest idea you ever came up with!! And you're the smart one!!"

"Aw, quite your bitchin'!!" Brick mumbled as he felt up the walls. "We're almost there, can't you hear the music?"

Butch stop fussing and listened, he heard a low booming noise then he search in the dark until he saw a blinking stream of light up ahead. Butch and Brick walk towards it….

**"Walkin' On The Moon"** The-Dream(feat. Kanye West)Hello _[x7]_Hello, is there anybody up here?(Hello) Welcome 2085!Twenty Eighty-five it is (just me up here I guess)(OH! _[x2]_)"Welcome," Brick said as he spread out his arms to a massive club dance floor that's bigger then their gymnasium at the school! "To club MilkyWay!!"

Butch gazed at the scene, it was breathtaking. The club was decorated like a outdoor scene at night with tiny dots in the high black ceiling with tiny white lights seeping out, also on the ceiling was at least 20 disco balls, sparkling and the strobe lights blinking all the colors of the rainbow and in-between. Butch look onto the dance floor seeing all the people dancing and having a good time. That's when his eyes stop on a certain girl with white hair, she smiling and having fun with her friend then her eyes which was white like the moon stare back at his dark green ones.

The magic of the moment snuck up on meAnd caught me by surprise (OH! _[x3]_)Roaming and I'm lonely man I'm longingFor that somethin in your eyes (OH! _[x3])_

"Hey," Butch slap Brick's arm as he nodding his head to the beat. "Check her out."

Brick look where Butch tip his head at, Brick instantly saw the white hair girl sneaking back looks at them and smiling at them.

"She fine!" Brick lick his lips. "So is her girlfriend!"

"Yeah," Butch agreed but he kept his eyes trained on Bell then she waved them over on the dance floor and mouth, 'come here'. Brick grab his jacket and pulled him close to him.

"Dude!! She wants us to come over there!"

"Well, let's go!" Butch said as he jump from the stairs onto the edge of the dance floor as he made his way over to where Bell was dancing.

And I know it's not just the song(And I know it's not just the song)And I know it's not just the drink(And I know it's not the drink)But whatever it might be (Whatever it might be)

As Butch got close, Bell didn't hold back as she tugged on his jacket so that they were press together chest to chest. She smile at him as she move her body while Butch smiled at her and move keep holding on to me(OOH!) Cause I'll pull down a cloud for youI'll circle the stars and bring you one backI'll walk through the sun for youCause there's somethin you doThat got me walking on the moon(Uhh)There's something you doThat got me walking on the moon(Uhh)And I know that it's true babyYou got me walking on the moonBell turn around so that her back was turned as she and Butch gyrated. Butch couldn't help but smiling, she was beautiful. Her little dancer body, her perky chest, and those legs. He put his hands on her small wasit as the moved to the beat. Butch saw Brick doing the same thing to Bubbles, he whisper into her ear and she giggled and whisper something back.

"What's your name?" Butch whisper in her ear with his best Brooklyn accent.

"Nonya," Bell answered as she smiled at him as she wrap one arm around his neck and press herself closer to Butch.

"Seriously?" he joked as he chuckled in her ear.

Girl don't keep me waiting, I'm impatientHit my runway, and let's take off and flyNow I'm where I wanna be, come co-pilot with meLet's burn up the sky (OH)And I know it's not just the song(And I know it's not just the song)And I know it's not just the drink(And I know it's not the drink)But whatever it might be (Whatever it might be)Just keep holding on to me(OOH!) Cause I'll pull down a cloud for you(Pull a cloud for you)I'll circle the stars and bring you one backI'll walk through the sun for youCause there's somethin you do(There's something you do)That got me walking on the moon(Uhh) There's something you doThat got me walking on the moon (OH!) (UHH! _[x2]_)And I know that it's trueBaby, you got me walking on the moonEveryone out there will know that you are my girlAnd my love will circle around and round(Ayy, ayy dream I'm too good at this)No matter what I do_[Kanye West]_Uhh, uhh, uhh, I can't contain itNo, no, no I can't restrain itThere's a lot of stars in here ain't itBut you shine so much they don't seem famousWhere'd you come from on this lonely night?I swear god must've made lightening strikeAnd I bottled it up, we hit the red carpet and modeled it upWe hopped in the 'Rari and throttled it upNow everybody clappin, they bravoed it upAll just because it's more than a buzzMore than a drink, but I took a few sipsAnd let it do what it does, now drunk textinLike it's all about you, like I can't spendAnother minute without youYou know the drinks let you say thingsYou ain't allowed to, things interfereBut you're way to proud to say out loudCause niggas gonna clown you, put your black baby downPeople is around you, I'll put my mack baby downI ain't trying to hound you, just trying to take youWhere the stars gonna surround youAnd Uhmm, maybe ice down you,And Uhmm, maybe white gown youAnd Uhmm, maybe we should talk about all thisAfter I pound you, you know I'm just playing with you,I know a lot of people mad cause they ain't with youWait is it because we on the moon,Tell em say that hey well be home soon(Uhh were walking on the moon)Uhh, there's something you do,That got me walking on the moonUhh, and I know that it's true,Baby, you got me walking on the moonEveryone out there will know that you are my girl.

Bell back away from Butch and pulled him off the dance floor, Butch look back at Brick who flash him a thumbs up as he continued to dance with Bubbles. Bell pull him over to a table, it was circular cushion seat with a small black table and a small candle light. Bell sat down and Butch sit next to her , Bell had to move over to the middle which Butch wanted them to be. Bell smiled at Butch and put a strand of hair behind her hair as she play with another strand of her hair.

"I still didn't catch your name, Nonya" Butch joke as he put his arm around her.

"Bell," Bell chuckle as she glance at Butch. She couldn't believe her luck, he was handsome and funny plus he's athletic! She let out a squeal in her head as she blush.

"Bell, is it short for Isabelle?"

"No, just Bell."

"Cute name."

"Thanks." Bell blush. "And yours?"

"Butch,"

"It fits you," Bell laughed.

"That's what a lot of people say, I get my good looks from my mother and my tough guy personality from my father."

"Your face is really pretty for a boy." Bell stare at his face, she wanted to touch it but she held that feeling back.

A waitress appear by there table and ask them what they wanted, Bell ordered a virgin martini and Butch got a coke. Butch doesn't believe in hard liquor or smoking because it could affect his health. He wanted to be healthy in order to play sports and be a support to his teammates, most of his teammates party hard while Butch and Brick just don't party at all. Butch recalled a time when they had this party and his friends tried to get him and Brick to drink.

"So what happen?" Bell asked as she took a sip from her pink drink. "What did you do?"

"We kick their ass basically," Butch shrugged his shoulders. "We didn't get hurt or break a sweat because they were too drunk to fight back."

Bell chuckled as she set her drink down.

"Have you drink before?" Butch asked.

"Never," Bell shook her head, her playful eyes turn serious. "My mother, she was an alcoholic."

"I'm sorry," Butch quickly apologized.

"It's okay, she pass away when she overdose." Bell added sadly. "Me and my father left her in our old house when she got worse, see wouldn't get any help. She just drink and drink till she just, pass on. I didn't know her when she was drinking, it was like, she was a different person. She had two personalities, she was the good mom, who gives me treats and read me the Cinderella story no matter how many times she read it to me."

Bell paused as she remember when she was a little girl, every night when her mother tuck her into bed. She pulled out the big bedtime story book.

"Now what story shall I read tonight," Her mother cooed as she wiggled her nose against Bell's. "We have little red riding hood or hey diddle diddle,"

"Cinderella," Bell shouted as she kick her legs from under the sheets. "Read Cinderella again, mommy. Pwease!??!"

Her mother look at her and sigh as she open the book, the book open up to the Cinderella story it had a huge crease mark and was showing age with little black spots and rip marks.

"Okay, Lunabell." Her mother sighed as she took a glance at the story, she read it so many times she didn't need to read the pages. "But next time we have to read a different story, promise mommy."

"I prowmise." Bell nodded her head and make a cross over her heart. "Crwoss my heart and hope to not live, stick a pin in my eye."

Butch touched her shoulder which made Bell blink back into reality.

"Sorry about that." she apologized. "Anyways, when my mom did drink, she was like this monster. Her eyes were so glassy, she always look through me and her temper was terrible."

"She,"

Bell nodded, "That's what made daddy get the divorce and win custody over me. I never saw my mother after age fourteen, and all that time when we left, she just drink bottle after bottle. Nobody did ever come over to check to see if she was okay, not even the neighbors."

"Do you blame them?" Butch asked. He really didn't want to continue this difficult conversation but he was concern for Bell.

"No," Bell sighed as she ran her finger over the glass as she pick it up. "It wasn't any of their business and it will be a heavy burden for me and my dad to have other people involved. So I didn't blame them."

"What about your dad?"

"My dad," Bell sighed as she sip her drink. "He didn't know how to take care of me after a couple of months so he sent me to live with my grandmother then she pass and I was sent back to my father."

Bubbles waved from the dance floor and Bell smiled at her.

"You see Bubbles over there?" she pointed her out, Butch nodded. " Her father and my dad are good friends so he send me over here in Townsville to live with them until Bubbles and I talk our way into getting an apartment."

"Did you talk to your father?"

"Sometimes but I never gave it any thought. My father wasn't a bad man, he was just, tired of the responsibility. He never wanted to get married or have a kid, he was just too involved in his own life to give a damn."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Oh gawd," Bell covered her mouth and blush. "I guess your pretty freak out by having me told me my sad story, sorry that I brought you down. This has got to be one of your moments, huh?"

"Not really," Butch replied. "Honestly, you're the first girl to ever talk about their life and how fucked up it is instead of sugar coating it."

"Well, I'm impress, Butch." Bell smiled. "And you're the first guy ever to sit here and listen to me tell my sob story."

"You had a boyfriend before?' Butch smirked.

"Yeah,"

"Then he must be one stupid son of a bitch not to be here with you."

"That's because I broke up with him."

"He was too fast,"

"Try to demanding," Bell sip the rest of her drink as she stare out into the club. She really didn't want to sit and talk all night with a cutie like Butch but she had to dance all these unwanted feelings away. She put her hand on top of Butch's and hold onto it.

"Come on," she told him. "I want to dance some more."

Bell pulled him up as they walk back to the dance floor.

"Bell!!" a voice cried out over the music. Bell turned her head around and saw a guy with brown hair waving at her.

'Shit!" she pulled Butch further on to the dance floor.

"What's the matter?" Butch asked.

"The ex," Bell replied as she kept pushing through. "He still caught up on me so I don't know how he's going to react when he see me with you."

"Well, let's test him." Butch smirked as he stop, Bell look at him in horror as she pull on his jacket.

"What the fuck!' She said through her teeth. "Butch, quit it. I don't want you to get involved in this."

"Hey, it's not like I'm volunteering." he laughed.

Bell glance over his shoulder to see Brian and one of his friends come over when Brian made it to where Bell and Butch was standing the smile from his face disappear and his eyebrow made a crease. He look at Butch then at Bell then back at Butch.

"Bell," Brian said as he hold his gaze on Butch. "Who the fuck is this? I thought you wanted to take a break not move on to the next guy."

"Well that's the point Brian," Bell argued back as she cross her arms. "I wanted to take a break from you, it means that I'm free to see other people."

"Yeah so let the little miss over here enjoy her date," Butch jump in as he moved closer to Brain.

"And just who the fuck is you," Brian push Butch back.

"Looks like a stupid son of a bitch to me Bri," Brian's buddy spoke up.

"Yeah, your right. A stupid son of a bitch that's braking up the wrong tree," Brian nodded. "You see that girl your with? She's my bitch not yours so move on the next tree.'

"Don't you dare call her that," Butch said threateningly.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Butch," Bell spoke to him as she stare at him. "Don't do this, he's not worth it."

"Yes he is, especially when he disrespect a lady like you." Butch walk up close to Brian till they were face to face. "Me and you, out back, one on one."

Brian nodded and smirk as he began to walk off, his buddy followed him and glance back.

"Butch,' Bell whined as she hold to his arm. 'You don't have to do this. I don't want you-"

Butch grab a hold of her and kiss her, Bell resisted then finally gave in when Butch enter his tongue inside her mouth. Then Butch stop the kiss and turn around walking way from Bell as she stood there breathless from the kiss.

"Butch," she called out to him but he disappear into the crowd. "Dammit,"

Meanwhile, Brick was having a grand time with Bubbles, they been dancing for twenty minutes straight. Brick was enjoying himself, he never had this much fun in his life.

"So, were there any other guys before me?" he smiled.

Bubbles giggled, " Yes, a few but none of them are this fun like you, Brick."

"Really?" Brick wrap his arms around Bubbles as a slow jam blast through the speakers.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I been out with a boy." Bubbles sigh as she lean her head back on Brick's shoulder. "I stop dating when I got-um, never mind."

"What, what happen?" Brick asked as he turn Bubbles around to look into her face.

"Well you see the last guy," Bubbles explained.

"Hey!!" Bell slap Brick's shoulder. "Your Butch's friend , right?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Look, I know you guys came here to be having a good time and all but Butch jut got himself into my shitty relationship with my ex, they're outside the club as we speak beating the shit out of each other,"

"And?" Brick shook his head. "Look, I know that doesn't sound right but trust me, Butch's a big boy. He could take on anybody so don't worry your pretty little head about it, okay?"

"But, Brickie!" Bubbles grab his arm. "Bell is right! You need to help your friend!"

"Because Brian is a dirty cheater!!" Bell shouted as tears form into her eyes. "I seen him fight before, he always uses a knife!!"

"What!!!" Brick shouted.

In the alley outside the club, Butch was thrown onto the ground for the umpteenth time during the fight. Brian did cheated by letting his friend getting a few hits in and holding him back while Brian pummel him but what Butch's going to do? He got himself into this mess and he's getting himself out.

"Had enough, fucker?" Brian spat on him as he kick him in the stomach. Butch groaned in pain as he rolled over, he was bleeding from his lip and his eye was shut closed, he was also sore form every part in his body.

"Yo, finish him off Bri!" his buddy said. "Teach him a lesson for good."

Brian nodded as he pulled out a knife, he played with it and chuckled darkly as he hover over Butch. He bend down to his level as he grab his hair and pull him up, he put the knife to his neck.

"Any last words?" he laughed.

"Yeah, get away from my friend you cheatin, mother fucker!!" Brick shouted as he punch Brian in the face. Brick got on top of him and keep punching him.

"Butch!" Bell was at his side, she was crying as she check him. "Are you okay? Did he cut you anywhere?"

Bell hold his face in her small hands, Butch look at her and smile, he was in a complete daze.

"Wow, I didn't know that all the angles in heaven look like this," then Butch passed out.

Butch awoke and he was floating in space, he look at all the stars and he saw the earth also the sun.

"Butch," a voice called out to him. He turn around and see the moon. He floated towards it and landed on the moon, he looked around.

"Butch," the voice called out to him.

"Hello?" Butch called out as he look around. Then he caught a sight of a girl in a white dress. She slowly turned around and he gasp as the girl was his mother smiling at him, her skin was full with color and she was smiling at him, she held out her hand.

"Butch," another voice called out to him. He turned around and saw Bell in the same white dress holding out her hand behind her was another woman with her hands on her shoulder smiling. She look just like Bell but her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue.

"Bell?"

"Go to her son," His mother voice whisper in his ear. "She needs you more then I do, but don't worry. I'll be waiting for you on the moon, just keep searching for me in the night sky."

Butch woke up in a start as he sat up, then he slightly groan in pain. He then heard a soft murmur as Bell was sleeping on his hand, she was in only in a Cityville high school t-shirt. Butch didn't know how to wake her up, should he kiss her? Shake her head? Call out to her? As he thought, he look around the small room she sleeps in, her walls were white and everything was all neat. He saw his shirt and jacket on her dresser,

"Your awake?" Bell stirred as she open one eye and look at Butch, she couldn't help but blush as she look at him, he was bare chest and they were both on her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better but sore." he smiled as stoke her hair. "How about you? Did you, your friend, and Brick got hurt at all?"

"No, Brick mostly took what's left of the little fight that Brian gave him but Bubbles took care of his friend by spraying mace in to his face and kicking him."

Bell got up as she still hold Butch's hand, she look into his eyes. He really has nice eyes, she thought as she stare at him, her free hand twitch when she wanted to touch his face but she kept it in place as she look away.

"I had a dream about you," Butch spoke up after a few moments of silence between the two.

"Oh, that's nice." Bell blushed as she move a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You and my mom was in the dream," Butch continued as he played with Bell's hand. "You were both on the moon."

"The moon?"

"Yeah, the moon. My mother always love gazing at the moon at night, she always look out for it. You should see her face light up when she spot a full moon or a crescent but ever since she got ill,"

Butch turned his gaze onto the Bell's hand as he struggled a bit, he never brought up his mother illness. The constant hospital visits, the medication, and her pale face, he could almost smell the hospital in his very nose.

"What happen to her?" Bell asked as look into Butch's eyes but he kept avoiding her's so she let her instinct take over as she lifted up his chin and let his forehead rest on her's. "You could tell me, Butch."

Butch sighed, "She had a rare disease that left her bedridden. When she had to go to the hospital, she beg for a room with a window and a nice view of the sky no matter what the cost. She just wanted to glance out into the night searching for the moon."

"Did you see her everyday?"

"Day and night, I couldn't stop seeing her." Butch continued sadly as he closed his eyes. " I began to skip practices just to see her, I always watch her rot away. It was the most terrifying thing, she just smiled at me and then daze off into her own little world. She talks mostly about the moon and how she wish she could walk on it, she wanted to be her last wish before she die. But it was impossible, the doctors told it was impossible wish and laugh cruelly behind her back."

Bell felt for him as she tried to hold him close to her. She didn't know how difficult Butch life was when his mother was sick.

"One day when her condition has reach the point of no return, she made me promise that,"

"What? What did you promise her Butch?"

"That I, look up in the sky every night to see if the moon was up. And if it was, she'll be there waiting for me."

"I'm sorry, Butch." Bell hugged Butch to her chest as she stroke his hair. "How long was this?"

"Three years ago and it still hurts to talk about it."

"I'll never bring it up again," Bell promised.

"No, it's not like that. It's just every time at night I just look up into the night sky, looking at all the tiny stars, searching desperately for the moon. When it's not there I feel worse then before but when I do see it, it makes me sad inside. It just brings back memories of my mother looking up into the sky."

"The same feeling goes for me whenever I read the Cinderella story," Bell agreed as she thought about her mother. "I could see my mom smiling, next to my bed reading the story till I fall asleep, sastified. I miss her too but not as much as you miss your mother Butch. I could never have that kind of feeling you have for your mother."

"She also told me something," Butch added as he look into Bell's eyes. "In the dream, she said, too take care of you. That you needed me more then she needs me."

Bell blush as her face lean close to Butch's.

"Do you need me, Bell?" he ask as his lips linger over her's.

"Maybe," Bell whispered. "I think, yes."

Butch kiss her gently as Bell kiss him back, Bell pulled back as she look at Butch.

"I don't know," Bell spoke, her voice light. Her eyes search into Butch's dark green one's looking for something, a sign. She let her finger run down his cheek to his chin. She just only meet Butch, she fall for him at first sight so why does her chest has this tighten feeling? She doesn't understand her feelings for Butch so she wonder, does Butch feel the same way for her?

"I like you Bell," Butch voice interrupted her thoughts. "I want to spend more time with you, I want to get to know you better, and maybe in time, I might learn to love you."

"I like you, Butch." Bell nodded her head in agreement. "But, I want you to show me how much you like me,"

Bell lean in for another kiss, it last a little longer and she heard a groan in Butch throat as he pull her body close to his. Bell wrap her arms around Butch and kiss him back hungrily, she wanted all of him. She wanted to touch him like this, hear him groan, and taste him like this. She never gone this far into kissing with Brian as Butch darted his tongue inside her mouth, she moan as his tongue message her's. she broke the kiss to lick her lips as she stare at Butch.

"I never went this far with Brian," Bell admitted as her hands went up and down Butch's chest. She felt him vibrate from her touch, she smiled. "But I don't want to go to far, I don't want to end up like Bubbles."

"Bubbles got pregnant!!" Butch shouted as he look into Bell's eyes. "Why didn't she tell Brick!"

"I don't know," Bell shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, she already has the baby. It's going to turn two next week."

"When you guys came here was Brick upset?"

"A little but when he saw Brandon's face, he couldn't wipe that silly grin off his face." Bell chuckled. "He played with him for a long while and put him to bed, he was so sweet with him. You like him too Butch when you see him in the morning. About that, are you suppose to be at home with your father?"

"My dad doesn't give a shit what I do unless if a get a girl pregnant or it concerns my health or anything about sports, that's it."

"I'm sorry," Bell apologized as she peck him on the cheek. "I could make it all better, make all of your troubles go away."

"Tempting but I'll take a rain check." Butch kiss her. "I need to get some rest and so do you."

Butch lean back pulling Bell down with him, Bell pouted as she lay on his chest.

"No fair," she mumbled as she trace her finger over his abs. "I want to know what your first time feels like,"

"Well, I don't want to do that to you, yet." Butch sighed as he rub Bell's arm. "I just want you to wait,"

"How long must I wait? Till' I'm old and dying," she joked

"How about until the next full moon," Butch suggested as he stare out Bell's window, where the stars continued to sparkle into the night sky.

"Okay! Wait, when's the next full moon?"

"About three months," Butch smirked.

"Meanie!!"

"Hey, I don't want this relationship to be like a race car." Butch replied. "I don't wan t us to crash and burn."

Bell sighed, he was right. "Me, too. I'll wait but until then we have to go out more, okay?"

"Sure, Bell. I promise."

"Cross your heart and hope not to live, stick a pin in your rear."

"I promise, now goodnight."

"Butch, please say 'goodnight, Lunabell'."

"Okay, goodnight, Lunabell." Butch kissed Bell hard then the both of them fall to sleep as they both dream of each other walking hand in hand on the surface of the moon, up ahead they saw both of their mothers waiting for them, smiling and laughing.

The End?

AN: If this is a great story to be continued, then please tell me in a review!!!


End file.
